vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyon (Fire Emblem)
|-|Lyon= |-|Demon King Fomortiis= Summary Lyon (リオン Rion) is the secondary antagonist in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is the prince of Grado and the son of Vigarde, as well as a close friend to Eirika and Ephraim. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B '''| 6-B''' Name: Lyon | Demon King Fomortiis Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens (Considered to be in the same age range as both Ephraim and Eirika) | Unknown Classification: Human, Prince of Grado | Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Necromancy, Absorption (Via Nosferatu), Durability Negation (Via Luna and Eclipse), Teleportation, Limited Precognition (While using a "forbidden" spell, he saw that a massive Earthquake was going to destroy most of Grado), Can survive without his soul | Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Statistics Amplification (Demon Light grants a boost in strength, defense, skill, resistance, and luck when wielded), Able to create massive Earthquakes, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation (Via Nightmare), Can survive without his soul Attack Potency: Large Building level (Inferior to both Eirika and Ephraim, but is considered slightly comparable) | Country level (Stated to have become vastly stronger than before and is able to fight Ephraim and Eirika with the Sacred Weapons) | Country level (Fomortiis destroyed most of Grado with a massive earthquake and it has been stated that if he managed to complete the ceremony, he would have "unlimited power" and would be able to destroy all of mankind) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Class M Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Country Class Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Eirika and Ephraim, who can dodge Bolting, a cloud-to-ground lightning bolt spell) | Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Ephraim and Eirika) | Country level | Country level (His body was destroyed by Ephraim and Eirika in their respective routes) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Godlike Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with magic | Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with magic | Extended melee range normally, hundreds of kilometers with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Various dark magic tomes, including Naglfar | Fenrir, Nosferatu and Naglfar | Various dark powers. Intelligence: Gifted (Was considered one of the most wise men on Grado, he spend his days experimenting on the Fire Emblem) | Fomortiis showed to be intelligent enough to manipulate Lyon and Eirika in order to regain his true body. Weaknesses: Easily manipulated and emotional, Ephraim stated that fighting is not in him. | He is fully possessed/manipulated by Fomortiis, who is overconfident and insane. | Can be sealed by the Sacred Stones, takes extra damage from holy weapons. Key: Pre-Possession/Manipulation | Post-Possession/Manipulation '''| '''Demon King Fomortiis Gallery File:Full_Portrait_Lyon.png|Lyon in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fomortiss_Lyon.png|Possessed Lyon. File:FESS_Fomortiis.png|Fomortiis Artwork. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Princes Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Earth Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters